The present invention relates to air cleaning systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly relates to an extractor tube arrangement for such systems.
It is known to provide vehicles such as industrial and agricultural tractors and the like with air cleaning systems including precleaners and aspirators connected to the precleaners for automatically removing contaminants from collecting bowls of the precleaners. In some of these systems, the precleaner and an exhaust conduit incorporating the aspirator are located above the hood of the engine compartment and are interconnected by an extractor tube such that the exhaust gases draw contaminants from the precleaner through the extractor tube and convey them to the atmosphere.
Heretofore, such extractor tubes have been located such as to be above the hood. This location of the extractor tubes is not entirely satisfactory since the tubes when so located may limit visibility and be prone to damage by overhanging branches should the vehicle be operated in and about trees or tall brush and the tubes detract from the appearance of the hood area of the vehicle.